


Earthly Delights

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Breeding, Cetra (Compilation of FFVII), Dom/sub, Don’t repost to another site, Earth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Femsub, Fic Exchange, Light Bondage, Loneliness, Past Leslie Kyle/Merle, Past Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Public Sex, Sub Aerith Gainsborough, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: After another long shift guarding the Don, Leslie Kyle returns home, feeling disillusioned, empty and alone.Everything changes when he meets Aerith, another lonely soul.*Written for Femsub 2020 Exchange.*
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Leslie Kyle
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	Earthly Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



_ ‘What a long night this turned out to be…’ _

After too many hours guarding Don Corneo’s Manor, Leslie Kyle traversed through Wallmarket, a weary hearted sigh dying on his lips. One of Midgar’s dirtiest secrets swam with downtrodden souls, trying to find something to give their life meaning.

And Leslie too desperately craved renewed purpose, his own cruelly snatched away.

Ignoring seductive offers of rejuvenative massages, back alley drugs, and other suggestive offers of the night, the young man tugged his cap down and walked on. Nothing in that cursed town could fill the ache in his heart, plaguing every step homeward.

Whatever, in this hollow world of debauchery and sin, could replace his Merle?

As he reached his home, nestled in the neon lit alleyways, down a tight flight of stairs, a strange glow caught his attention. He turned just in time to see a flowing woman in a dress disappear around the nearby corner.

_ ‘Huh?’ _

His breath caught in his throat, the faintest earthly aroma drifting to him beyond the thick cigarette smoke and intoxicating alcohol. In all the years Leslie had lived in Wallmarket’s seedy heart, he had never recognised a beauty such as her.

Not just her physical appearance, but something that exuded from much deeper, presenting her heart out to all that took notice. And Leslie did, with great interest.

Curiosity piqued, the bodyguard stepped away from his home, and followed the lady embraced by the luminous green glow. No one else paid any heed, occupied by only their drinks and others for company.

_ ‘How do they not see her? She’s practically a firefly.’ _

Everything about her drew Leslie in - her beautifully brown braided hair tied with a pink ribbon, a fluttering pale dress framed by a short red jacket.  


Once she gazed Leslie’s way, shortly before sliding out of view in the marketplace, stunning green eyes beckoned him closer, inviting him into her world.   
  


He followed her out Wallmarket, through the strangely empty pathways towards Sector 5. Not a soul was out, which perturbed Leslie. Not a single creature crawled through the dingy, desolate ruins.

By the time he set foot in Sector 5, Leslie grew even more isolated than ever before.

_ ‘Since when’s Midgar this quiet?’ _ He glanced at the closed bar, empty whisky glasses twinkling like winking ambered eyes.  _ ‘Now it’s a ghost town.’ _

Eventually, they entered a long tunnel, and then into, much to Leslie’s surprise, a literal Eden.

The garden was brimming with flowers, a sight he thought impossible in such a place. He took another step in, surprised at how alive everything was, life practically swimming through the roots beneath his feet.

There were butterflies,  _ real live butterflies _ , kissing the petals, and a waterfall of the purest water flowing into the centre, captured in a clean heart.

Then he saw her, the angelic woman bathed in green light, caressing her fingers along the mouth of the flowers. A soft song lifted the spirits of all in the garden, including Leslie.

Something soft wrapped around him, the faint scent of sweet honey and vanilla, dissolving his guard, drawing him closer into the embrace of Aerith’s garden. His last lingering reservations melted away, only the beautiful woman and her paradise mattered.

“You’re like me,” she said, tilting her head playfully with a sad smile. “You lost someone, didn’t you?”

A gasp caught in his throat, but no rebuttal was forthcoming. Aerith smiled sweetly, striding towards him, as the flowers bloomed brighter beneath the moonlight. Her hand stroked his cheek, her gorgeous green eyes seeking his sunflower stare.

“I know,” she whispered sympathetically, the softest roots encircling around Leslie’s legs, causing him to gasp in surprise. “I know. You don’t have to be alone tonight.”

The offer was too good to pass up, especially after so long by himself. He wanted this, she wanted this. That’s all that mattered.

The sweet scent called to Leslie, responding to a need already present. Aerith fell into him, breathing deeply. He gave life to her, soft and serene life.

Inside her veins, her Cetra blood stirred. That same sensation encouraged her to take to the streets to find another, to take home, and drink deep their pleasure, strengthening their connection to the Planet and its people.

And life.

As Leslie wrapped his arms around the Cetra known as Aerith, kissing deeply in the night, he felt something brush against his leg.

He peered down, only to find a strong green vine stroking his inner thigh. Leslie should have screamed, should have run away from whatever sorcery this was, but… he stayed.

An uneasy moan caught in his throat, causing him to hold Aerith closer. As curious as her latest catch was, he seemed… unsure of what to do.

Intrigued, Aerith flexed her wrist, and nature’s touch drew towards her.

She smiled mischievously, letting her own magick take control by sliding down her dress, flicking buttons undone in their descent. Leslie shivered, hungry to touch the bare flesh on display for him.

Down the middle, her exposed breasts fit perfectly in his hands, her insides quivering and wet. She had invited others to her sanctuary, and she always took control, but there was something in those sunshine eyes that spoke to her.

The same she had with her blue eyed angel.

_ ‘Tonight, I’ll let him take control,’ _ Aerith thought, her wrists pinned downward by those touch starved vines.  _ ‘It’s been awhile, and he’s cute.’ _

Entranced by the sight, Leslie wasted little time in unbuckling and tugging down his trousers, exposing his rock hard length. He held Aerith close, drawing her down onto his needy lap as he fell onto the green below.

With the mobility available to her, the Cetra shuffled onto Leslie’s lap, shivering at the sensation of his aching length crying out to her.

Her nature and need begged for him, desperate for something to fill that loneliness and to satisfy the craving her Ancient blood demanded.

_ ‘To breed, to absorb pleasure, and to give life…’ _

Her pleading green eyes glistened in the moonlight, her lips shining needily.

“ _ Fill me _ ,” Aerith whispered, rocking gently on his lap. “Fill me with your seed.”

When she lifted her lips, Aerith pressed her breasts against Leslie, then lowered down onto his expectant arousal. In the garden of pleasure, the two moaned, captured in bliss between vines and roses.

Aerith cried out, filled with the man’s hardness and the voices of the Ancients encouraging her onward.

_ ‘Take his seed… Give life…’ _

Urging her gently forward with a tug of those vines, Leslie moaned heatedly against her soft lips, rocking with increasing need. Though he did not hear the Planet like Aerith did, he felt her need like his own.

He needed her. He had to claim her.

All to vanquish the ever growing loneliness inside his heart, left by his lost Merle. To his surprise, he felt Aerith’s loss too, like her green aura melted with his, allowing him to experience her feelings.

A man with dazzling blue eyes. Letters she suspected did not arrive at their final destination. The day the rainfall came, along with the sensation of something being snatched from her existence.

Leslie choked back a sob, and buried himself in the physical, into Aerith’s welcoming arms. He never let his reluctance and lack of experience hold him back, then he fell forward, guiding Aerith onto her back in a sea of flowers.

Her soft cry wrapped around his heart, enveloping him with a sweet conform he had not experienced in quite some time.

“Fill me,” Aerith moaned continuously, her Cetra instincts and personal desire compelling her to drink every bit of this man’s love, to bask in that sweet love Leslie gave.

His hands wrapped around Aerith’s wrists with those vines she manipulated, holding them over her head. A pleased smile graced her lips.

“ _ Yes… _ !”

His thrusts grew stronger, his grip tightened. For the first time, Leslie was in control of something in his life. For the first time, he had something special and sweet and wonderful.

His hungry lips devoured her neck, her lips, her breasts, anywhere he could reach, and Aerith moaned, treasuring his tenderness even as he took the lead.

When Leslie finally released in a shuddering cathartic cry, Aerith pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his backside. The sight of that flushed, completion on his face, a need fulfilled, satisfied her hunger as well as his.

They became one in the blissful sanctuary of Aerith’s home, away from the emptiness and hopelessness. Once the pleasure calmed into a pleasant warmth, and they held each other beneath the celestial bliss, the vines uncurled from around Aerith’s wrists, settling in the flower beds.

Aerith sighed happily, nuzzling against Leslie’s neck. As she cherished the feeling of fullness, of what the other man had given her physically and emotionally, Leslie kissed her softly, sharing the sensation in kind.

For the first time in forever, Leslie felt… connected, a seed of hope born of something good. Aerith understood it too, realising that unlike the others, she wanted Leslie to stay...

A hand touched her stomach, and she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of Femsub 2020 Exchange for VampirePaladin. Prompt was for Aerith x Leslie. I took liberty with the additional tags to expand on Cetra lore by touching on the, being sort of Succubi/Incubi/Witch hybrids that draw on nature and sexual energies of living beings. They also desire to breed to keep their bloodline alive.
> 
> I went with Aerith being normally the “Dom” who gives that power to another, with Leslie being the more inexperienced and exploring their feelings of loss together. They share a lot in common, and deal with loneliness, feeling empty and yearning for fulfilment. I wanted to explore those feelings.
> 
> Thanks to Earth powers, Aerith can manipulate plants and vines, hence light bondage. Yay. 👍🏻
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖


End file.
